Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan
| romaji_name = Fū Rin Ka Zan | trans_name = Wind Forest Fire Mountain | image = FuhRinKaZan-AP01-EN-C-UE.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 01781310 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Effect | lore = When there are face-up WIND, WATER, FIRE and EARTH monster(s) on the field: Apply 1 of these effects. ● Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. ● Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. ● Discard 2 random cards from your opponent's hand. ● Draw 2 cards. | fr_lore = Lorsqu'il y a des monstres VENT, EAU, FEU et TERRE face recto sur le Terrain : appliquez 1 de ces effets. ● Détruisez tous les monstres contrôlés par votre adversaire. ● Détruisez toutes les Cartes Magie/Piège contrôlées par votre adversaire. ● Défaussez 2 cartes au hasard à votre adversaire. ● Piochez 2 cartes. | de_lore = Wenn offene WIND, WASSER, FEUER und ERDE Monster auf dem Spielfeld liegen: Führe 1 dieser Effekte aus. ● Zerstöre alle Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Zerstöre alle Zauber- und Fallenkarten, die dein Gegner kontrolliert. ● Dein Gegner wirft 2 zufällige Karten von seiner Hand ab. ● Ziehe 2 Karten. | it_lore = Quando ci sono uno o più mostri VENTO, ACQUA, FUOCO e TERRA scoperti sul Terreno: applica 1 di questi effetti. ● Distruggi tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario. ● Distruggi tutte le Carte Magia e Trappola controllate dal tuo avversario. ● Scarta 2 carte a caso dalla mano del tuo avversario. ● Pesca 2 carte. | pt_lore = Você pode activar este card apenas quando existir pelo menos 1 monstro de cada um dos atributos VENTO, ÁGUA, FOGO, e TERRA no Campo com a face para cima. Escolha e aplique 1 dos seguintes efeitos: ● Destrúa todos os monstros no Campo do seu adversário. ● Destrúa todos os Cards de Magia e Armadilha no Campo do seu adversário. ● Descarte 2 cards aleatoriamente da mão do seu adversário. ● Compre 2 cards. | es_lore = Cuando haya uno o más monstruos de VIENTO, AGUA, FUEGO y TIERRA boca arriba en el Campo: aplica 1 de estos efectos. ● Destruye todos los monstruos que controle tu adversario. ● Destruye todas las Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa que controle tu adversario. ● Descarta 2 cartas al azar de la mano de tu adversario. ● Roba 2 cartas. | ja_lore = 風・水・炎・地属性モンスターが全てフィールド上に表側表示で存在する時に発動する事ができる。次の効果から１つを選択して適用する。 ●相手フィールド上モンスターを全て破壊する。 ●相手フィールド上の魔法・罠カードを全て破壊する。 ●相手の手札を２枚ランダムに捨てる。 ●カードを２枚ドローする。 | ko_lore = 바람·물·염·땅 속성 몬스터가 전부 필드상에 바깥쪽 표시로 존재하는 경우에 발동하는 것을 할 수 있다. 다음의 효과로부터 1개를 선택하고 발동한다. ●상대 필드상 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. ●상대 필드상의 마법, 함정 카드를 전부 파괴한다. ●상대의 수찰을 2장 랜덤히 버린다. ●카드를 2장 드로우 한다 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = The Forever Ones | wc6_sets = Rise of Destiny All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 34 | supports = * WIND * WATER * FIRE * EARTH | anti-supports = * WIND * WATER * FIRE * EARTH | action = * Your opponent discards * You draw cards | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards * Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | misc = Variable effects | database_id = 6222 }}